


Sweet Marionette

by Anastasian_Dreamer



Series: Miraculous Ladybug: PG13 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Identity Reveal, It's very low key, Kinda, Kwamis Are Gods, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Multi, She's still mean, This is a whole AU, This is only the beginning, Worried Adrien, just not bully mean, might add more later - Freeform, ml au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasian_Dreamer/pseuds/Anastasian_Dreamer
Summary: After a long and hard patrol the previous night and a bad morning for our favorite heroine, Lila finally pushes Marinette over the line. Marinette has had enough. Enough of Lila, enough of the school, enough of the world. She's going to take her Prince and her Cat and an unexpected defender and be alone with them. Just her and them. When Marinette finally gets Akumatized, what are a bee and a cat to do but hope for the best?





	Sweet Marionette

**Author's Note:**

> This starts a little after S2, and Lila has returned. Chameleon doesn't happen in this AU, but Lila's return does trigger a lot of changes. Let me know if you guys want to see more of it!

Mari’s heart was racing, beating so fast a cheetah would be jealous. Lila had asked her if she could fix her jeans after they had torn. She may not have liked Lila, but she wasn’t about to leave a tear that high up the leg on a girl! They had been left alone in the classroom at Lila’s insistence. She should have known Lila would try something. 

Lila had slapped her and ran out the room yelling that she had slapped Lila. The others came back to the classroom to confront her about it. 

But… why did they believe her? Marinette wouldn’t do this. For crying out loud, she could barely swat a fly without feeling bad! Alya knew that! So did Nino and Chloe! So why?! They were supposed to be her friends. Why didn’t they trust her? 

… Adrien? 

… ?! 

She let her tears fall and embraced the boy she loved. 

 

Adrien was furious. All he wanted to do was set a Cataclysm on the room and take Mari away from here. She was too good for these traitors. Walking up to the trembling girl, he could see the tears, the hurt, the confusion. Why her ‘friends’ would do this is beyond him, but he didn’t care. These kids were vicious! 

He could understand why his father didn’t like him going to school. That wouldn’t stop him from coming though. If anything, he was even more determined to keep coming until they graduated. Then, they would be of age and he would be perfectly justified in taking her away. He still loved his Lady, but he was certain that she would understand. 

Adrien pulled Marinette into a hug, holding her tightly as he pinned the class with the signature Agreste Glare. Rightly, they all flinched except for Chloe. Interesting, maybe he could…

“Chloe?” He said, breaking the silence. 

“Yes, Adri-kins?” Chloe was almost purring. He knew what that meant. 

“I’ll leave these traitors in your capable hands.” 

The grin sent in response sends a shiver down his spine as he walks away. Marinette stays in his arms as they walk away from the classroom, still heartbroken. He really needs to calm her down before Hawkmoth gets to her. 

When they get outside, they sit under a tree. Adrien takes a small pack of tissues from Marinette’s bag. Gently, he pulled her chin up so he could her clean up. 

“I don’t know what’s gotten into them, but they aren’t worth your time if they can turn on a friend so quickly.” Adrien said. 

 

Marinette couldn’t focus on anything, she could barely hear her crush as he tried to calm her down. Her closest friends turned on her! They didn’t believe her! They didn’t trust her! It was Lila, precious Liar Lila, that held their attention. She wasn’t even worth it! Why couldn’t they see?! The girl was a menace! What did Marinette do to deserve Lila’s ire? Why her? Why!? 

She didn’t understand…

 

Chloe had just gotten out of the building shaking from finally letting loose on her classmates. They got the message, Chloe knew. She saw Lila’s illusions shatter in front of her. It was so sweet to see  _ Lovely Little Lila _ get put in her place. 

Now, however, she had a friend to save. Rival! She had a Rival to save! God damn it, Chloe you Bi mess! Get it together! This is so not the time! 

She shook her head and looked up to see Marinette and Adrien under a tree. He was cleaning her up, but as Chloe got closer she could see that the biracial girl wasn’t all there. Chloe was worried. If she hadn’t calmed down by then, that meant that Hawkmoth had definitely noticed. It was only a matter of time until an Akuma showed up. 

Oh, no. 

 

_ Sweet Marionette, I am Hawkmoth, and I know your pain. Your peers are fickle. They don’t know what good they lost when they turned on you. Why not show them? Bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculouses and I will help you show them the error of their ways.  _

“No! Get away from me! I won’t help you!” Marinette’s heart thrummed faster as she lurched away from Adrien, keeping him from being affected by the Akuma invading her thoughts. “I don’t want to revenge! I don’t want to hurt them!” 

_ Hush, now, Sweet Marionette. I know you don’t want to hurt them, but their must be a point. You know they can’t be allowed to get away with this. _ Her eyes snapped open, fear swirling in them as she felt a hand brush her cheek, a hand that wasn’t really there.  _ Relax now. I only want to free you from these terrible burdens you carry, Sweet Marionette. That’s all I have ever wanted, to let the youth simply be themselves.  _

It was a lie. She knew it was a lie! He couldn’t be trusted, but it sounded so good. Feeling her will to fight slip away, she tore off her earrings and threw them and her purse at Chloe. “I just want to be left alone.” She sobbed. “Me and my loves, alone to ourselves.” The hand became more solid and pulled her into a ghostly form that she knew wasn’t there. 

_ And I can give you that. Help me get the Miraculouses, Sweet Marionette, and I will let you take your loves to be alone for as long as you desire.  _

Her eyes slipped closed as stopped fighting and sank into the dark aura that was the ghost of Hawkmoth. “Promise?” 

_ I promise. Now, just relax, Sweet Marionette. All will be perfect very soon. _

The world went dark and cold and quiet, except for the small spot of dark light that was Sweet Marionette. 

Sweet Marionette wasn’t like the previous Akumas. Hawkmoth had no way of seeing what she did, of speaking with her. Sweet Marionette, detached from the Villain of Paris as she was, had no intention of giving up the Miraculouses to him. She would just return them to Master Fu, when she found them. It didn’t really matter what happened after that. So long as she could string up a home at the top of the Eiffel Tower and keep her Chat, her Adrien, and her Chloe, she didn’t care. She didn’t care. So long as they were hers hers hers. 

Her dress was simple, a corset top with a flowing skirt in that strange, fake skin coral color with gray trimmings. She didn’t have shoes, but she had a mask in that same coral color as her dress. She also had a gray chain collar and her gray sewing kit on her belt. 

A wave of her hand brought red thread from the pouch, weaving around in the air at her whim. She looked at Adrien and Chloe through the eye holes in her mask. It was interesting that her oldest bully had defended her. Maybe she should keep her. Adrien, lovely Adrien, had defended her too. She would definitely return for him, the boy that held half of her heart. For now, she would search for her Chaton, her precious kitty. 

“My name is Sweet Marionette.” Her voice was soft, as if she were on the edge of sleep. “I’ll return for you two, Chloe, my unexpected defender, and Adrien, my dear prince. Promise.” She ordered her red strings to pull her away. 

 

Chloe’s heart lurched as Sweet Marionette swung away, a whisper reaching her about the Akuma returning for them. Marinette had finally been pushed past her limit. The girl full of sunshine and strength, who had never been Akumatized even once, had fallen to Hawkmoth’s honey sweet lies! Marinette had always seemed invincible to them, but they had all forgotten that Marinette was still human. 

Why had she given her earrings and bag to Chloe, though? Chloe peeked inside the bag as Adrien ran off into the school, yelling something about warning the school. Chloe thought idly that she should warn the rest of Paris, but that was fast gone from her mind when she say the contents of the bag. 

“What?!” Chloe ran down the street and into an alley. “Wait! You’re a Kwami!” 

“Shh!” Tikki flew out and looked at Chloe. “I’m Tikki, Kwami of Creation and good luck. We don’t have time. Follow me. You need to get Pollen back!” Tikki flew off, away from the school. Chloe followed her. 

 

Adrien, after running into the building and yelling to administration that Marinette _ \- Darling Marinette!- _ had been akumatized after another of Lila’s lies, had sped into an empty classroom and let Plagg out. 

“Plagg! Mari-” 

“I know kid, but listen.” Plagg’s seriousness caught Adrien off guard, making him stop. “I’ve been keeping an eye on your classmates emotional states for a while now. Marinette has been building this up for a while now. She, as an Akuma, is going to be very dangerous. Marionette is the accumulation of all Marinette’s bottled up negative emotions since you and Tikki’s holder got the Miraculouses. You need to keep your head on. Got it?” 

“Yeah. Got it.” Adrien took a deep breath before, “Plagg, Claws out!” Adrien transformed and Chat Noir leapt out the window, vaulting off to find Marionette and his Lady. 

 

“Wyazz! Master Fu! There’s no time! Where are you two?!” Tikki and Chloe pushed through into an apartment. 

“Calm down, Tikki. What happened? Who is this?” Wyazz a small turtle Kwami, flew up to them. 

“This is Chloe. She’s the one that had Pollen last. Where’s Fu?” Tikki spun around in search. 

“I am here, Tikki. Now, what happened? Why are you not with your holder?” An old Chinese man appeared from another room, bringing a box with him. 

“Fu! We need Pollen. Now!” Chloe grabbed Tikki, petting her head to calm her. 

“Master Fu, was it? Marinette’s been compromised. I need something so I can help her.” Chloe started. “She has been Akumatized.”

There was a startled look from the man before he sighed.  “Very well.” He took Pollen’s Comb out of his box and gave it to Chloe. “Let this be a test, Chloe Bourgeois. Should Tikki deem you worthy, you may keep The Bee Miraculous. If not, you will return it. Do you understand?” 

For a moment, Chloe was overcome by the suddenly ancient aura coming from Master Fu. “Yes, sir. I understand.” 

 

When Queen Bee appeared in public, her first task was to find Chat. It was easy enough. She just had to follow the red strings draped all across the city. 

“Chat!” She yelled at the black blur currently dodging. 

“Queen Bee?” Chat launched to the rooftop that she stood on. “What? How did you-”

“It doesn’t matter.” She interrupted. “We have to take care of Marinette first.” 

“Right. We need to hold her off until Ladybug get here. I’ll keep her attention while you-” Chat was about to leap off when Chloe grabbed his arm. 

“She isn’t coming. Master is the one that gave me the Bee Miraculous back. Tikki lead me right to him.” Chloe pulled out Marinette’s earrings as Tikki flew up. 

“Tikki.” Adrien knew that Tikki was to Ladybug like Plagg was to him. That meant that the earrings were his Lady’s Miraculous. Hold on… _ “...all Marinette’s bottled up negative emotions since you and Tikki’s holder got the Miraculouses.”  _  Those were Marinette’s…  _ “She isn’t coming.” _ His Lady was…?

“She tossed them at me, before she got caught. Then Tikki lead me to Master.” Chloe said, letting Chat take the earrings. 

“Marinette.” Adrien could hardly think. The two most important ladies in his life were the same wonderful woman. 

Tikki floated up to him, gaining his attention. “Please, Chat. You have to save her.”  

Adrien took a breath, and Chat was certain. “For Milady? Anything.” He put the earrings in his pocket. “We need to stay away from those strings. Whoever gets entangled in them falls under her control.” 

“Sweet Marionette said something earlier about returning for me and one of my friends. We could use me as bait to distract her.” Chloe suggested. 

Chat considered it before dismissing it. “We need to figure out where the Akuma is hiding before we can do that.” 

“Right.” Chloe looked carefully at Marionette. “She has a mask, a choker, and a belt pouch. It could be in any one of those.” 

He couldn’t remember where he heard it, probably a classmate during literature, but a phrase came to mind. “A mask, for no one sees me. A collar, for no one hears me. A pouch, to hide the truth.” Chat leapt off towards Sweet Marionette. 

“Huh? Who said that?” Chloe asked, chasing after him. 

“I can’t remember, but Marinette’s sewing kit is important to her. It’s part of her dream. The Akuma is has to be there, in the pouch.” Chat said as the two heroes faced Sweet Marionette.

“Got it!” Queen Bee focused on keeping Sweet Marionette’s attention. 

Tikki hovered around Chat, grabbing hold of a lock of hair to stay with him. “Chat! You don’t have to worry about purifying the Akuma, you can contain it until Ladybug is back. Just take your bell and toss it at them after saying ‘Bad Luck Charm’.” 

“Right. Thanks, Tikki.” Chat made his way to Sweet Marionette, waving Queen Bee away when she saw him. “Marinette!” 

“My name is Sweet Marionette, silly kitten.” Sweet Marionette turned to face him. “I was looking for you, Chaton. Where were you?” 

Chat played for time. “You know it takes a while for me to finish preening Milady. I only ever look my best for you.” 

Sweet Marionette laughed. “Silly Chaton. You don’t need to look your best for me. Just you is enough.” 

Chat sighed dramatically, leaning on his staff. “Oh, bug-a-boo, you shouldn’t flirt back. I don’t think my heart can take it.” 

Sweet Marionette laughed again. “Oh, please, come here, Chat. Come closer.” 

“Oh?” Chat leaned forward flirtatiously. “Need something from me, Purrincess?” 

She reached out for him. “I want to see you, without the mask. Please? Take off the Miraculous.” 

“I can show you who I am without removing my ring, doll.” Chat stood straight. 

“But I won’t be able to keep you.” Sweet Marionette didn’t move. “Please. Take it off and let me keep you.” 

“Oh, my darling Purrincess.” Chat said with a light chuckle. “You should know that you already have me. Plagg, Claws in.” 

It was only a moment where Sweet Marionette couldn’t see him, drowned in light as he was, but the next moment revealed Adrien where Chat was once standing. 

“Chat?” Sweet Marionette lowered her arms a bit, before reaching out even more. “My prince is my kitten! My Feline Prince, I can keep you!” 

Adrien walk to her, all the cat-like grace he had flowing from him like a river, bringing him closer to his Lady, the bearer of his heart. He pulled her mask up, revealing a tear-streaked face. He pulled her close, returning the embrace she gave him. “My purrincess, what has you so sad? Who hurt you?” 

Sweet Marionette pressed her head into his shoulder. “That Liar turned everyone against me. She made them think all those horrible things.” 

“Did Hawkmoth promise revenge?” Adrien asked. 

“Yes, but I don’t care about that. I kicked Hawkmoth to the curb.” Sweet Marionette clung to Adrien like a lifeline. “I don’t want revenge. I don’t even want to give him the Miraculouses. I’m going to give them back to Master Fu, when I find them.” 

Adrien threaded his fingers through her hair. “Then what do you want, Purrincess?” 

“You. Me. Chloe. In a nice home on the top of the Eiffel Tower. Just us, with no one in the world able to hold us down.” Sweet Marionette pulled back to look at him. “Say you’ll stay. Say you’ll stay with me. Please?” 

“I will stay with Marinette. Plagg, claws out!” 

Queen Bee had kept a re-akumatized Lila from intruding, the red strings and the people on them having gone still. Chloe tossed Lila’s Akuma to Chat, who brought his Cataclysm down on both Akumas. 

“No more flitting around for you, little akumas.” Leaping back with Sweet Marionette still in his arms, Chat took hold of his bell and called out. “Bad Luck Charm!” He tossed it at them and with a flash they were trapped. His bell, instead of returning to him or falling to the ground, chimed twice before letting loose a bunch of tiny black kittens. The massive amount of them went about, looking like they were destroying the damage done. It was really strange. 

“Chat, never do that again.” Queen Bee snapped, sitting next to a passed out Lila.

“Yeah, no purr-oblem.” Chat Noir looked down at the girl in his arms, praying that his Lady had returned. 

“Adrien.” There she stood, his Princess clinging to him tired and tearful. “What have I done!” 

“Hey, it’s ok.” He just held her, ignoring the insistent beeping and de-transformation as he comforted her. “It’s ok. It’s all over. I’m here. I’m right here.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let Me know if there is any part of this that you want to write. Chloe Vs the class is up for grabs. So is Lila Vs Queen Bee. There will also be parts in the next fic up for fans to fill in for me.


End file.
